Parallel link robots have characteristics that a movable portion thereof that serves as a hand can be configured to be extremely light, the robots can be configured relatively inexpensively, there is no need to move drive motors themselves since the drive motors can be gathered at a root, and the like. Therefore, in recent years, parallel link robots are attracting attention as industrial robots.
A parallel link robot described in Patent Literature 1 is generally called a hexa-type. This includes, for example, a total of 3 pairs of arms that are connected to a circumference of a movable plate via a universal joint (see, for example, paragraph [0015] of Patent Literature 1).
A parallel mechanism described in Patent Literature 2 includes a plate-like driving side member and driven side member, a plurality of elastic wires connected between them, and a driving mechanism for controlling a posture of the driving side member (6 linear actuators) (see, for example, paragraphs [0030] and [0043] in specification of Patent Literature 2).